Awkward Moments
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: "Jace had to listen to Alec and Magnus have sex." "Haven't we all?" "Apparently they forgot Jace...well...not anymore..."  Jace is left in a very awkward situation at Magnus' house. Rated T for sexual content and language. MB/AL SLASH!  WARNING: Random.:D
1. Jace's First

**Okay, this is really random...I honestly have no idea where it came from. =D**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy it! ^.^**

**Rated T for course language, sex scene (kind of) and suggestive sexual language.**

**They may be a bit OOC, by the way. =D**

PLEASE R&R! XD

**Sooooo, here it is. =)**

"...I still don't get it."

"Of course you don't, Goldilocks." Magnus muttered.

Alec sighed in exasperation. "Jace, it doesn't really make a difference. Whether it's a guy or girl, you can't help who you fall in love with!"

"But..." Jace started, still looking confused, "Girls have boobs."

"But guys have dicks." Magnus stated.

"But boobs are nicer." Jace retorted.

"But it's so much easier to tell when Alec is aroused." Magnus threw a glittery wink in Alec's direction.

"Magnus!" Alec sounded mortified, hitting him on the shoulder.

Magnus threw his head back and laughed. "It's true!"

Alec's hand made sudden contact with the back of Magnus' head. "Stop it," he hissed, "Or I'm going to _punish _you."

"Maybe you should withhold sex for a week." Jace suggested, jokingly.

"As if he could last that long," Magnus scoffed, "He's a fucking horny Shadowhunter; needs my hands on him every few hours."

Jace's eyes widened in disgust as Alec sputtered. "I do _not._"

"Kinda do," Magnus winked at him.

Alec growled. "You are in _so _much trouble."

Magnus grinned mischievously, holding his hands out in front of him. "Cuff me," he purred, eyes lowering to Alec's jeans in a suggestive gaze.

"And you said _I _was horny." Alec said, rolling his eyes.

Magnus raised his eyes to meet his, raw lust shining in his eyes. "I bet I could _make _you horny." His voice _dripped _with seduction.

Alec gulped, knowing full well what the sparkly warlock was capable of.

He heard Jace make a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "Guys," he started, sounding horrified, "_boundaries."_

"This is _my _house, Blondie, don't forget." Magnus pointed out, "Which reminds me...why did you even come here?"

"Clary and Izzy went shopping and Simon is out with Maia. There is _no _way I'm going shopping and I'd rather face a ravener demon than go somewhere with _Simon._"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "So you decided to come _here?_"

"Well I was lonely!" Jace protested.

"I can see that." Magnus said dryly, "But I'd prefer if you weren't here."

Alec sighed. "You're right, we really should get going..."

"Not _you, _the other dimwit Shadowhunter."

Alec laughed as Jace looked at the warlock with an offended look on his face.

"Yes, but it's really about time we left. It's getting dark and we promised Izzy we'd be back before then."

They stood up and Magnus frowned.

"Can't _he _just leave, and you stay the night."

The corners of Alec's lips twitched. "Afraid not,"

They both started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Magnus scrambled up, racing towards Alec, "Don't leave me!" he sounded panicked. "I'm kinda turned on right now!"

Alec raised one sceptical eyebrow. "Can't you take care of that yourself?"

"Well...sure...I could easily get _someone else _here, as well. But wouldn't you prefer it was _your _hands? I know I would...or your tongue...or teeth..."

Jace made a slight choking sound as Alec turned redder with each word.

"Oh come on, you'd be fine. You have magic hands." Alec stammered.

"Sure, for you." He winked, "But only you make me feel completely and utterly pleased."

"This conversation is really starting to get uncomfortable." Jace remarked.

Alec flushed brighter. "Come on, Jace..." they turned towards the door again.

Alec felt a warm pair of arms slip around his waist, warm lips at his ear. "_Please?_"

Around the same time as Alec felt Magnus press himself against the back of him, he felt a pair of hands snake their way down to cup the piece of flesh between his thighs.

His eyes rolled back and a small breath escaped his lips. "Not...not fair..." he gasped.

"Come _on, _seriously." Magnus turned his boyfriend around to face him and guided Alec's hand down to touch the hardness in between Magnus' leather clad legs.

A soft, sensual purr escaped Alec's lips and he automatically began wriggling his fingers, gently massaging the area. A purr much the same as Alec's echoed deep in Magnus' throat.

"Seriously, can you stop it?" A hysterical voice came from Jace's general direction. Alec jumped and blushed furiously.

Magnus, however, looked annoyed. "You have two choices. One, you leave now,"

"I can't leave without Alec; Isabelle will rip me to shreds!"

"Fine, you still have two options. The first, you turn around, shut your eyes and block your ears, _or _you can just stand there and watch. But I'm warning you, those clothes on your brother are coming off in 10-9-8-"

Jace turned around quickly. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

"4-3-2-1"

There was a snap and blue electric sparks and then all Jace could hear was two bodies slamming together and soft moans.

"CAN YOU AT LEAST GO TO THE BEDROOM?"

He heard an annoyed sound and then a frantic rush to another room.

There were lots of moans, gasps and heated whispers of love.

Jace heard it all. He tried blocking his ears, but it didn't work.

It got particularly bad towards the end when he heard a strangled cry of pleasure and a scream from, he guessed, Magnus.

"Oh FUCK, Alec! YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS! YES, _YES!"_

Then a few last screams of names and some laboured breathing before the door opened, revealing a very dishevelled Alec wearing a blue jumper and black skinny jeans.

Magnus walked out right after, wearing a green kimono type dressing gown.

He was smiling and Alec's cheeks were flushed.

Alec turned to Jace. "Let's go..." he murmured.

"Yes," Jace said mechanically, "Let's go."

Magnus laughed and leaned down to give Alec one more kiss, before lowering his lips to his ear.

"Can't wait to see you again, _Alexander."_

His voice _dripped _with sex and Alec's cheeks turned bright red, but he smiled. "You too, _Magnus."_

Jace and Magnus exchanged a quick head nod and with that, the two of them left.

-break-

"What's with you, Jace? You seem very flustered." Isabelle questioned, looking up at him through long black lashes.

She raised her head slightly from the food to get a better look at him.

"Our Alec seems to have a lot of power of a certain Warlock."

Isabelle pointed her chopsticks at him. "Magnus made you watch them have sex, didn't he?"

"No, but he made me listen." Jace responded, looking traumatised, "And Magnus _screamed _like hell. Apparently Alec's good in bed. Who would've thought..."

"All I heard," Clary walked in, with an amused look on her face, "was, 'Alec's good in bed'. Do I even want to know?"

Isabelle grinned. "Jace had to listen to Alec and Magnus have sex."

"Haven't we all?" Clary looked confused.

Isabelle shrugged. "Apparently they forgot Jace...well...not anymore..."

Jace stared at the girls incredulously, who were both smirking at his dumbfounded expression.


	2. Flashbacks

**HAHA! Okay, here goes. XD**

**I don't really know how well it turned out...ehhhh...I wrote it really quickly, so it's probably not all too good. =L**

**Anywho, please read and review! =D**

**YAY!**

**AWKWARD MOMENTS: Part 2**

Jace sat there, staring at the two girls incredulously. "You've had to hear it before? _Both _of you?"

Isabelle giggled. "We didn't have to _hear _it."

Jace looked confused. "Then what-..._ohhhh..._SERIOUSLY?"

Clary laughed. "Yup."

"Oh my gosh, how did that HAPPEN?" Jace sounded mortified.

"Weeeell..."

**~FLASHBACK ~**

"_ALEC!" Isabelle called, slowly making her way towards his room._

"_ALEC LIGHTWOOD, BREAKFAST IS READY!"_

_She looked at Clary and rolled her eyes. "He's probably still sleeping."_

"_Well, we'll have to wake him up, won't we?" she grinned mischievously._

_Isabelle laughed. "Oh, this should be fun." She matched Clary's smile and together, they made their way to Alec's door._

_If they'd stopped and listened, they would have realised that Alec was slightly...err...preoccupied with other matters._

_But they didn't._

_They flung the door open, preparing to scream, "ALEC LIGHTWOOD, GET OUT OF BED!" but merely ended up with a soft, "Holy shit!"_

_Clary swore, feeling her face burn._

_Isabelle's eyes were wide, a hand over her mouth. She stared at them, unable to look away._

_They were lying, tangled on Alec's bed._

_Luckily, their bottom halves were covered by sheets._

_From what they could tell, Magnus had his knees on either side of Alec's hips, his hands disappearing underneath the blanket._

_Isabelle was SO glad that the sheet was still there._

_Alec was moaning, his fingernails digging into the feathery white comforter underneath his fingertips._

_He gasped, arching his back as his eyes fluttered closed. "Oh god, Magnus. Shit, fuck me now." He gritted his teeth._

_Magnus smiled seductively. "You know...I quite like it when you beg."_

_Apparently they hadn't noticed Isabelle and Clary. Or perhaps they had..._

_Alec groaned. "Please Magnus, please. I need you inside me."_

_Magnus whimpered slightly, leaning down to kiss his lips._

"_God Alec, you are so fucking beautiful. How could I deny you anything?" he whispered._

_One of his hands travelled down Alec's thigh and came to rest on his knee. He gently cupped it and hitched his leg around his waist. After doing the same with the other leg, he did something that made Alec bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut._

"_You okay?" Magnus looked up at him, concern in his eyes._

_Alec growled. "I certainly will not be if you don't get inside me-ahhhh..."_

_His eyes fluttered shut as Magnus pushed in harder._

_From what they could tell, Alec had his legs wrapped around Magnus' waist, his back arching up off the mattress, head thrown back in pleasure._

_Magnus was moving slowly, rocking his hips backwards and forwards._

_Alec moaned. "_Magnus," _he pleaded._

_Magnus groaned slightly. "Fuck,"_

_He began to move faster, sliding backwards and forwards with ease; as if it was something they did all the time._

_Isabelle tried not to think about the fact that they probably DID do it all the time._

_Clary and Isabelle still stood staring, unable to move._

"_I think we should leave..." Isabelle whispered, slightly breathless._

"_Uhh...yeah..." Clary murmured._

_But neither of them moved._

_Because even though it was wrong- so, SO wrong- it was incredibly hot._

_Suddenly, Alec's eyes flew open as he practically screamed Magnus' name, arching his back off of the bed even more._

_Magnus smirked. "Got it,"_

_Alec didn't like this superiority._

_He unexpectedly flipped over, so that Magnus was beneath him and growled softly. _

_Magnus smiled up at him, his long thin fingers tracing sensual patterns along Alec's sides._

_He moved his hips forward, but Alec put a hand on them, pulling himself free. "Nah-uh, it's my turn."_

_Magnus pouted cutely._

_Clary stared. _Magnus _looked _cute. _Now that was new. Sexy, seductive, hot, yes, they were all adjectives used to describe Magnus. But CUTE? _

_Clary could honestly say she'd never seen Magnus look cute before now._

_Alec shifted slightly, his hands sliding beneath the sheets._

_Isabelle and Clary waited for the reaction._

_Magnus gasped, throwing his head back. "Holy shit, Alec! How can you find it that qui-" he broke off with another slightly strangled moan of pleasure._

_Alec grinned, a small seductive smile slipping across his face. "So you LIKE that?"_

_One hand thrusted forward again, the other gripping something._

"_Oh God yes, Alec, God yes." Magnus panted._

_Alec's eyes appraised his boyfriend, drinking in every detail of this sex-induced vulnerability._

_Alec wiggled his hands again and Magnus gasped, eyes flying open as his body shook with tremors of pleasure._

_Alec realised that watching his boyfriend like this was far too much, and a few seconds later, he was shaking as well, waves of pleasure rolling over him._

_He collapsed on top of Magnus, eyes fluttering shut._

_Magnus sighed contentedly, turning them both on their sides and pulling Alec closer to his body._

_Alec still had his eyes closed, but Magnus caught sight of the girls. He winked at them, stifling a laugh at their faces, frozen with shock, fear, awkwardness and arousal._

_He smiled at them before burying his face in his boyfriend's hair, letting his eyes fall shut and succumbing to sleep._

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

Jace stared at them. "Wait...you COULD have left...but you didn't?"

Isabelle and Clary exchanged glances and smiled slightly.

Isabelle shrugged lightly. "You wouldn't really understand if you weren't a girl. There's just something really-"

"YOU COULD HAVE LEFT BUT YOU DIDN'T?" Jace repeated, louder and more frantic this time.

Isabelle tsked him. "Are you honestly telling me that if you walked in on two girls going at it, you could just walk out and completely forget, not feeling the slightest bit warmer?"

Jace shook his head slowly. "Probably not,"

"There you go," Isabelle waved her hand in his general direction.

"So wait...you felt turned on after?"

Isabelle felt this question was more directed at Clary and simply kept silent.

"How do you think I managed to get to our room, completely ignore the unlocked door and simply go along with whatever you wanted to do?"

Isabelle bit back a laugh at the incredulous look on Jace's face.

"Okay...maybe I should call on Magnus and Alec to create some more awkward moments, eh?" Jace winked at Clary.

Clary rolled her eyes and began walking out. "In your dreams, Jace Lightwood."

Jace shrugged as she left. "Worth a try,"

Isabelle laughed. "Oh, Jace. I can't wait to find out your reaction to some of the _other _awkward moments."

"THERE WERE MORE?"

**~END~**

**Yes, that's the end. I shall leave the rest up to your wonderful and creative imaginations. =)**

**ENJOY YOUR CREATIONS! XD**

**Don't forget to review! =D The little blue button down here somewhere. =)**


End file.
